


the sky and the stars

by electric_stydiax



Series: Death Maiden Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but they both think the other doesn't love them, i mean they love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Selena remembers Drake's 1st death and doesn't handle it well. Her parents, however don't let her remain that way.“Orion, I only wish I could make you mine. You would never cry or want for any love anymore. I promise only to support you, but never hinder you. I would never hold you back, Queen of the Stars.”He sighed and exited the truck, longing even more for the goddess he could never have.





	the sky and the stars

Selena hated these nights most because nobody ever heard her screech. Her dads were off dimension, her team was patrolling and everyone else went home. Her body was covered was jasmine smelling sweat. He loved Jasmine, the way it smelled on him was powerful enough to remember the montage of gray clouds and leather seats, a place in a simpler time and being.

He let out a joyous laugh. Despite the banality of the joke, she loved when he laughed. It was seeing his eyes glow like stars and his eyebrows furrowing while the punchline was being given before it clicked in his head. The duo were listening to a comedy podcast while he drove.   
His arms were mottled with moles and freckles and the soft smell of jasmine on his warm neck.  
She smiled as she thought of his voice whispering in her ears, his large hands holding hers at every red light, and his soft body close to hers. Her mind sang, “Drake, Drake. Oh won't you stay, desired? Even if you don’t feel the same?” Despite those grandeur filled fantasies, she couldn't ever cross the line between friends and lovers in fear of losing that friendship. It would do no good to destroy something in pursuit of something unreciprocated, she thought to herself letting the car lull her to sleep.

As her soft hazel eyes fluttered, Drake Wilson only felt a cataclysmic pang against his chest. He let his mind wander to her long hair carded between his large, lithe fingers, then her mouth against his pectoral and nipples, her legs on his waist and his mouth on a place no best friend should ever envision placing it upon. He loved her when her obsidian walls were high, and his adoration only grew in droves as those walls crumbled over time. 

He pulled into a parking lot, jerking enough to nearly wake up his beloved Selena. He nuzzled into her neck,smelling vanilla and lavender. He pined for so long, desiring to give her the world. His hindrances were present in how insecure he was, and in addition his fear of losing her. “Orion, I only wish I could make you mine. You would never cry or want for any love anymore. I promise only to support you, but never hinder you. I would never hold you back,Queen of the Stars.”  
He sighed and exited the truck, longing even more for the goddess he could never have. He entered the diner, used the bathroom and washed his hands. As he exited the neon filled hallway back to the main entrance, a loud bang resonated around him. In that moment, he knew he wouldn't see her for a while, if ever again. Then, with a singular bang and a dullness in his mind he crossed over to the next universe, only seeing the white glow embrace him with open arms. 

Selena heard banging on the door of the car. Upon her opening her eyes, a police officer is on the other side of the glass, a despondent look on his face. 

“Miss? Could you please exit the car?”  
Selena carefully opens the door and steps out, nervously eyeing the 6’0 officer with all she could muster after waking up. “Hello Officer Lance, how can I help you tonight?” “Well Miss Ramon, it's not really how you can help me more so than you. If you follow me, I'll explain more thoroughly.” As the official and perplexed best friend walked in step side by side, a sense of loss rained down upon her. 

His body was still and not mangled, as if he was shot in the back. Selena bent down, took his hands and began to sob violently for a moment. “How did he go, sir? How long has he been gone?”  
“Less than an hour, a shot to his shoulder. He asked that I give this to you before relocating him to his burial place.” A thick binder is given to Selena, containing his last will and testament.   
“Thank you, now I have to notify his loved ones. I'll be on my way now.”  
\---------------—-------------  
It's morning now, and the weight of the binder is still lingering from the dream. Cisco knocks the door and asks, “Hey, can I come in?”  
“Yes Papa, come in.” “What happened last night? Tell me everything, I already vibed you screeching in here.” From there, with extensive vividness explained how she found out about Drake dying the very first time.   
“I see. Because you went on that road trip, you blame yourself for that death. But didn't the particle accelerator somehow bring him back?”  
“It did, the residual waves gave him his mortality back along with his abilities.”   
“But you still blame yourself despite him coming back alive as a metahuman.” “I do, more than anything. I also regret not telling him I love him sooner, but I was so terrified of losing the friendship we had.”   
Cisco was silent as he witnessed his own daughter just crumble under the weight of her regrets. As she began to sob again, he simply held her close.   
“mi amor, you can't blame yourself for what you didn't do sooner. I'm sure he understands, and would never hold it against you. I have a feeling that he feels the same about you since before he died.”

At this moment, Barry walks in with Iris with looks of silent understanding. Iris sets herself on the bed next to Selena, beginning to play with her hair. Barry follows, wrapping himself around his daughter similar to a snake on a branch.   
“I love you. It's not your fault, and we will help you get through this together. You couldn't have predicted that you would lose your best friend and get him back somehow. Stop blaming yourself for the unpredictable, and remember the story never ends unless you decide it does.”

Surrounded by her three parental units, Selena finally passed out in a hypnagogic sleep knowing tomorrow would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> It may make more sense to read Death Maiden: Days of Present and Future so you at least know who Selena Ramon is. Also, comments and feedback would be appreciated and you can find me @ blessenbrocke on tumblr.


End file.
